Rapewell maybe
by marrsbarz
Summary: A rape turned into something more. "You are now my sex slave!" He said with a smirk. "Yes, Master."
1. the Begining

New story! Tell me if I should make another chapter!

I don't own naruto!

I hummed "california girls" to myself as I walked around, making sure no one needed my help. My red t-shirt and brown pants showed off my nice curves. My pink hair was pulled up high in a ponytail and my black belt was as tight as it could be. I smiled as I walked up to one of the customers. "Hi, I am Sakura, welcome to Target. Do you need any help?"

The customer smiled and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to know which case would be better for my Ipod. Soft or hard?" She asked. "Well you see, I would choose..." I was cut off by a loud scream and yelling. "Everyone, put your hands in the air!" A voice yelled. I looked around the corner of the aisle and noticed four men with guns and masks on.

"Get down and listen to them. I am going to phone for help." I informed her as I made my way to the back of the store. It wasn't hard since the store was huge and there were plenty of aisles to cover me from view. I made it to the bathroom and hid in the last stall. I dialed 911 in a hurry and waited as it rang. "Hello 911 operator, what's your emergancy?" A voice said. "Yes, ma'am. I am calling from Target to inform you on a hostage situation." I said quickly and quietly. "How many are in the store?" She asked.

"30 empolyees and around 15 customers." I informed her. "Ok I need you to stay calm and..." I heard the bathroom door open and foot steps make its way closer to me. I heard the first door open. "Eeeekk" my heart beat louder and louder in my chest. 2 more steps were taken before, "eeekkk". The pounding got louder as I heard the door next to me, "eeekkk".

Finally, in slow mothing, my stall door opened and I say the masked man hold a gun in his hand as he looked down at me. I was huddled in the corner, with my back to the wall, watching him silently. He smiled down at me and headed back towards the bathroom door. I was utterly confused for a few seconds before I heard the bathroom lock click.

My heart stopped as he reappeared at the bathroom stall, but this time with his mask off. His dark black hair stuck up in odd ways as his dark black eyes looked down at me. I held my breathe as he made his way to me, his gun pressed against my temple. "Your a pretty little cutie. What are you doing in here?" He asked curiously. I couldn't say a thing, afraid if I spoke he would hurt me.

He looked down at my phone and glared. "I see." He said before he picked it up and threw it in the toilet. I winced, that was my only way for evidence. "Now, let's have some fun." He said with a smile as he kissed down my neck. Being that I was the youngest person at the store, I was used to being protected. This was a new thing to me. I whimpered and tried to push him off.

"Stop, please. Don't." I begged. He growled and took my belt off. "Listen here, bitch. I am in control. You will refer to me as mastar and do as I say." He threatened as he took my wrists in one of his hands. I nodded quickly and looked down at my hands, with tears pouring down my face. He tightened the belt around my wrists, before tieing it above my head, around the handicap railing.

I fought against the belt, but with no avail. His hands grabbed my breast and kissed me roughly. My shut my eyes tight and gasped when I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip. His tongue slid into my mouth and kissed me roughly. His hands grabbed my DD tits roughly through my shirt and bra. I whimpered and shuffled my legs slightly, trying to stop the uncomfortable heat between my legs from growing anymore. He started kissing down my neck, leaving bite marks here and there. I gasped and held back a moan as he bit a tender spot.

He must have noticed because he bit me there again, but this time a little harder. I let out a soft moan and rubbed my thighs together. He let out a chuckle and kissed at the collar of my shirt. "Your such a slut, you naughty girl." He said as he took my shirt off. I don't know why but it made me hotter. He back away slightly and looked down at my red lace bra before unclasping it slowly.

He kept staring as he pintched one of them slowly. My body betrayed me as I moaned again. He smirked and took one of my nipples in his mouth. I opened my eyes widely as the new sensation filled my body. He sucked it rougher and more greedy as he pulled on my other nipple. I moaned louder as I felt his buldge rub my inner thigh. "You horney slave. You want me, don't you. Beg." He commanded. "No. I.." I was interuppted when he bit down on my harden nipples. I moaned louder and arched my back. He chuckled and stood up.

My hair was out of the pony tail and sprawled around me. My shirt was unbuttoned, hangging off my shoulders and my bra was hanging loose. My nipples were hard and red from their torcher. He smirked and unbuttoned, zipped his pants. He pulled his boxers down and let his 9 inch dick flop out. "Suck it slave." He demanded before shoving it into my mouth.

My head pushed roughly against the cold tiled walls as he pushed his dick down my throat. I gagged and sucked on him , just like he commanded. The sweet juices erupted from him only made me wetter. I sucked faster and licked the tip of penis. He growled and suddenly my mouth was filled with his juices. I swallowed greedily and took a deep breathe when he removed himself from my mouth. "Good girl." He complimented before taking my pants off. "You really are a dirty slut. Going to work with no underwear on." He said with a smirk before letting his fingers run down the outside of my folds.

I tried to shut my thighs together but he stopped me and shoved his index finger deep inside me. I moaned and arched my back as he pumped his finger faster and faster. I was about to explode when he shoved his whole fist inside of me. I cam all over his hand as it opened and closed inside of me. "You dirty whore, I am going to make you feel so good. I am going to have you beg for more." He whispered in my ear. I felt his hand slide out of me and that's when I knew what was next. "No, please don't!" I begged him, trying to get my hands free. He slapped my thigh, causing me to stop moving. He slammed his dick inside of me and moved me up and down.

I rode him roughly, trying to hold back the moans. "No...stop...please." He made a growl noise before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned louder then ever and arched my back. "Ugh...please...don't." I begged but it did nothing but fill his fury. He bit my nipple, causing me to moan again. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh... Master faster! Faster!" I begged as I bounced faster. He complied and pumped faster into me. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak. The white light filled my vision and I moaned. I began to pant and slid him out of me. "Oh slave, we are not done yet." He said with a chuckle, as he turned me around and bent me over.

I gripped the metal bar tightly as he stuck his finger inside my wet pussy and took the juices. He rubbed it on my ass hole, and inside of it, before thrusting deep inside of it. I screamed, "no don't! Ah get out!" I yelled at him. He slapped my ass before rubbing my clit roughly. I moaned and asrched my back. "Faster! Master...please...faster!" I moaned and begged over and over again.

He pumped faster and faster until I felt his juices fill and spill out of my ass whole. I moaned as I cam also. I collasped when he pulled out of me. He bit down hard on the side of my neck before pulling his boxers and shorts on. "You are my slave for now and forever. I will come back for you." He informed me before undoing my bindings. I jumped up and kissed him forcefully. He kissed me back before pushing me off of him. "I have to go before its to late." He warned as he left the bathroom. I pulled my clothes back on and walked hesitantly out of the bathroom. Shouting erupted, "this is the police! Stay down and keep calm!" I got down in one of the aisles, as if I had been there the entire time.

The police found me two minutes later. I couldn't help but smile when I heard none of the suspects were caught. I reached in my pocket when I got into my car and found a note. 'Slave, I will be back soon. Be ready for your punishment.' I blushed and rubbed the outside of my pants.

Review review review! Tell me if you want another chapter or not! Hurry!


	2. foursome:P

HI GUYS I BACK! SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry its so short...:(

I do not own NARUTO!

Once I got to my house I ran into my bathroom. I stripped my clothing and slipped on a black mini skirt with a red tank top that showed off her stomach. I smiled at my look, my nipples perking through my shirt and the draft felt good on my uncovered womanhood. A loud banging on the door was heard as I finished my hair. I opened the door to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with two men behind him. I felt the moisture begin to heat up as I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Yes master?" I asked innocently. He smiled and cupped my chin in one of his hands. "I wanted to show my friends here a good time since they couldn't earlier. So I figured my slave wouldn't mind, would she?" He asked in a demanding tone. I smiled and grabbed one of the men by the arm. "Why no I wouldn't." I said with a smile as I moved my hand towards his crotch.

He smiled and licked his lips as he eyed me up and down. His long brown hair commented his lavender eyes just nicely. He was built and very handsome, obviously looking for a good time based on his jitteryness. The guy next to him had spikey blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, that were currently starring at me with lust.

I opened the door wide and showed them to my bed room. Sasuke smacked my ass as he walked past me, with a smirk on his face. I squeaked and blushed madly. "So what did you have in minds?" I asked curiously as I stood in my room. The guys looked at eachother before walking towards me and pushing me to the bed. I fell on my back and felt a sudden weight on me.

I looked up to see Naruto's lust filled eyes look back in mine before kissing me forcefully. I kissed him back and moaned as I felt a pair of hands massage my thighs. I could feel the heat increase between my legs. Naruto released his lip hold on me as he looked down at my hardened peeks. His hands traveled to my breast, and begun to massage them.

I felt a pair of hands pull down my pants and underwear. I looked down to see Neji's lust filled eyes stare back down at me before plunging a finger into my core. I moaned loudly as he began to pick up speed. Naruto ripped off my top and bra in one swift movement. His mouth attached to one of my hardened nipples. I moaned louder as neji entered a third finger into my core.

I arched my back and let my release overcome me. I stared up at the ceiling in bliss for a few seconds before I was suddenly pulled off the bed. I landed on my hands and knees on my hard wood floor. "You had your release, now we want ours." Sasuke said as he crawled under me, his emotionless face facing me. I nodded and prepared for what was to come.

My chin was yanked up and I was met with Neji's penis in my face. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it greedily. His low groaned sounded like music to my ears as he thrusted it down my throat. Suddenly I moaned when I felt Sasuke and Naruto thrust hard into my ass and core. They bounced me between them two like a hot potato. I sucked harder on Neji between my moans.

All three thrusted harder and deeper, causing me a everlasting bliss. Sasuke played with my two hardened peaks in his mouth, as Naruto bit down on my neck. Neji grabbed my hair roughly as I deep throated him. I finally let the coil release and burst all over Sasuke. I swolled Neji's release greedily and breathed deeply as pulled himself out of my mouth.

Next was Sasuke as he bit down on my nipple with his release. Naruto bit down hard on my neck as he too released. I moaned and sighed when the pulled out of me. I stood up so Sasuke could get up too.

I found my clothes next to me and put them on securely. I smiled at Sasuke, Neji and Naruto as they two put there clothes on. Once they were done I walked them to the door. Naruto and Neji kissed me in gratitude before leaving my apartment. Sasuke bent down to my ear level and whispered, "That's a good girl. I will be back soon to give you your treat slave." He also kissed me on the lips before leaving down the stairs. I shut the door and sighed in relief. I couldn't wait for the next time.

Sorry guys! Work has been hetic and i been trying to update as soon as i can! I will update the spring break and princess story tonite i promise! I will try my hardest! REVIEW!


	3. Oh Damn!

I know i haven't written in a long time but i figured this would make it up to ya'll. two of my chapters combined into one so here you go. *If you dont like girl on girl skip this entire chapter!* And no i am not a lesbo, i am as straight and dont like girl on girl but who has a sex slave fedish. ;P

I do not own Naruto!

I awoke from my slumber, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I rolled out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed one of my blue jean mini skirts with rips up the sides. I slid it over my bright red g-string and slid a black belly button tank top over my head. I fixed it just right so that my belly button ring was easily seen. I smiled in the mirror as I brush my long pink hair before putting it up in a high pony tail. I placed my cell phone in my purse, obviously not my pocket because they are to tight and headed out the door.

I got into my car and took off towards the mall. I turned off my car as soon as I made it to my destination and smiled when I noticed my friends waiting for me at the entrance. "Hey fore-head girl! Hurry up!" Ino screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and headed on towards the group. Ino's long hair was put into a ponytail and a small purple skirt with a tight pink shirt flattered her tight curves, her high heels making her 6 inches taller. Hinata's cute blue jean mini skirt showed of her pale cream legs, as her dark blue tank top showed off her DDs.

Tenten's short shorts and red shirt clashed with her brown hair and black biker boots. I smiled as my sneakers squeaked on the concrete. "Whats up bitches?" I asked. They rolled there eyes as we headed on into the huge store. "Nothing really, Neji has been harder then usual on how he wants his stuff done. I wont let him have sex with me while I am on my period so in return he "had" to find somewhere else to get pussy. Not like I care, as long as I get the true end of the love ride, I am cool with it." Tenten said as she fixed her shorts, making them shorter then before. I nodded and looked towards Hinata. "Naruto has been sweeter then ever.

I mean he is so nice that when I am not in the mood for it, he wont make me." Hinata said with a blush. Oh and by the way, yes we are all sex slaves, and we do enjoy it. Ino chuckled, "Yeah, your so in love with him! Sai is so annoying but hey, he does have a big dick. So Sakura, you finally get your master? Or is that still gross for you?" She asked with a smirk. "Baby I have a master, and man he knows how to work it." I lied with a smirk. "Haha Liar! I can totally read it all over your face! What is it? He just not giving you enough or does he not know how to do it?" Ino said as she clutched her stomach. I growled and looked away embarrassed.

It wasn't that, it was just that he hasn't come back in a week and so it made me feel like he got a new slave. "Babe, it will be fine. Everyone in this town is either a slave or a master. If you want a new one you can always grab a new one." Tenten said as she slung her arm over my shoulder. "Yeah, I heard that Choji and Lee need a slave." Hinata said with a giggle. I gagged and laughed with the other girls as we made our way to the food court. I walked up to one of the smoothie restaurants and ordered a strawberry smoothie. "Will that be all for you, Kitten." The hot cashier asked before he looked me up and down again. Kittens were what people referred to as slaves and sir was what you called a master. I gave him a seductive smirk before reaching over and playing with his collar.

"I don't know, you have anything else sweet you can offer?" I asked seductively. I could hear Ino and Tenten giggle behind me as Hinata gasped. The boys face turned red before smiling back. "I may have something after I get off work, say around four?" He said as he chewed on the bottom of my ear. I shivered and nodded. "Meet you then sir." I said back before grabbing the smoothie and taking off towards the table. You go girl!" Ino cheered before handing me a slip of paper with a number on it.

"You forgot this by the way." She informed me. I took the piece of paper and slid it into my pocket. Looking over at the booth I noticed the guy still starring at me. I winked and laughed as he looked away. "He is such a virgin." Ino stated before sipping on her drink. "Don't tare him up to bad Saku." Tenten warned me before giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked towards a older couple, who was looking at us in disapproval. It was a new trend going through the city, having masters and slaves, and the older generations didn't approve of it much. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. "Girls we should totally go to Victoria Secret." I said with a smirk. "I need some new clothing to fit my new hobby." Ino nodded and everyone else stood up too.

We laughed and played around as we made our way down towards the store. Victoria secret smelled like thousands of perfumes all mixed into one and the music was loud enough for us to enjoy. I looked around the store and noticed a strange bright red door guarded by a body guard. "Whats that?" I asked innocently. "Oh come on! You know about the master room. Its where a master reserves the room in advance and then takes his slave or slaves into there to try on clothes without being interrupted." Ino informed me as she looked at a purple g-string. I nodded and looked down at a pair of lime green booty shorts. "Kitten, Is your name Sakura?" A woman asked me. I nodded and looked towards my friends, "And this is Tenten, Ino, and Hinata." I informed her. She smiled and nodded.

"We have been waiting for all of ya'll. Hurry up into the back room before the Sir's get even angrier." She pleaded before pushing us towards the room. The door opened and we were met by a room full of couches, a small stage in the middle of the room with a pole sticking out the middle of it and a large bed in the corner of the room. I looked over to see Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Sai sitting on opposite couches, looking towards us with annoyed faces. "Ino, you were supposed to be here a hour ago." Sai informed her before he point towards the seat next to him. I watched her quietly move towards him and sat next to him.

"I am sorry master, Sakura was busy talking to a guy at the smoothie bar, I wasn't able to watch the time." Damn her, she had to rat me out. Sasuke's eyes found mine and I noticed how blood red they were. "Is this true?" He asked me dangerously. "Hey calm down teme. She is new, she doesn't know her place." Naruto said to him, throwing a pillow at his head. Sasuke growled and waited for my answer. I nodded and looked towards the ground. He sighed and looked away, obviously not to happy with what he learned. "Come on girls, lets do some shopping." Tenten stated before taking mine and Hinata's hand, dragging us towards changing rooms.

I sighed and looked at the clothes strung all over the walls. "I have never seen these out for sell." I stated in surprise as I picked up a sexy bunny outfit. "This is exclusive, only for the VIP's." Hinata informed me before putting on a sexy fox outfit.

*Lesbo parts coming up*

"We have to make it up big time to the guys. I say we get a bit lesbo on them, I know how much guys like that." Ino said with a glint in her eyes. I blushed and shook my head. "I couldn't do that, I don't swing that way." I said stuttering. Tenten laughed and took my chin in her hands. "You don't have to like it, its for them not us." She informed me before kissing me softly on the lips. I opened my eyes wide. She pulled away and chuckled. I put on my sexy bunny outfit and watched as Tenten put on her kitten outfit and Ino her dog one.

I heard the boys clap there hands as we headed outside the room. Low whistles blew as Ino and Hinata made it out onto the stage. I looked away as I noticed them get a little more wild. "Saku its going to be ok. Just close your eyes and let your instincts take over. Maybe after a while you will learn to like it." Tenten reassured me as Hinata and Ino made it back in. There clothes pushed to the side and there hair a mess. They both winked at us as then walked past. I gulped and gathered my confidence up before heading out onto the stage. I gave a sexy pose as Tenten swung on the pole. I noticed Sasuke's lust filled eyes stare up at me, waiting for me to copy the other girls actions. I turned towards Tenten and grabbed her chin forcefully, pulling her into a deep kiss as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

She kissed me back and wrestled with my tongue in return and cupped my boobs in both her hands. I moaned in her mouth as I kissed down her jaw and rubbed my lower half against hers. The blush across my face was evident as I felt the heat in the room sky rocket. Tenten pulled away from me and pulled me towards the changing room again. I hurried off to the back, not missing Sasuke's blush on his own face. I giggled and went towards the clothes racks. "Save the best for last. Saku, do you think you can have sex with a girl?" Tenten asked in curiosity. I blushed big time and looked away.

"Look I will make it easier for you ok, just follow my lead. You have until awhile to prepare yourself." She said reassuringly before placing a new outfit on and heading out onto the stage. "Its pole dancing time." Hinata informed her as she waited for her turn. I placed the bad girl outfit on, the leather booty shorts and tight leather sports bra matched her black collar. She stared in awe as she watched Ino, Tenten and Hinata go through there shows for the guys, damn they were good. As Hinata walked passed me I smiled at her and headed out onto the stage. I swallowed my worry and slung my leg around the pole and slid down it.

I flipped on the pole so I was hanging upside down and watched as my boobs hanged over close to my eyes. I moved my body up and down the pole, feeling the friction build up against the pole and moaned as the pleasure hit me. I swung around and seductively slid back up as I hit the floor. I watched Sasuke's eyes glisten as the bulge grew in his pants. I smirked and bend over in front of him before slapping my ass. I smirked and walked back into the changing room, taking high fives from the girls as they handed me my next outfit. The changing session seemed to go on for awhile before it was time for us to have sex.

I gulped and walked out onto the stage in a bikini that was just strings with small patched of clothing over my nipples. Tenten dragged me onto the large bed and straddled my hips. "Don't worry, I will go easy on you." She whispered to me before kissing me. I kissed back and pulled her hair slightly as I entered my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her hands traveled to my nipples, pinching them between her thumb and index finger. I moaned and arched my back in surprise as I felt the heat build up between my legs. Grabbed her boobs in return through her fish netting and massaged them, earning a moan from her. I felt her kisses run down my neck as she bit softly.

I moaned and arched with every bite mark she made. I noticed Sasuke across from me grabbing his pants, trying to calm himself. I smirked and flipped us over. "I am going to make him regret leaving me high and dry for a week." I warned Tenten before I pulled the fish netting up and began sucking on one of her hardened nipples. She moaned and slid a finger into my heated core. I sucked harder and hungrier as she pumped faster. I switched nipples just as she added a fourth finger. I bit down on her nipple as I cummed, causing her to cum with me. She flipped us over and she began sucking my nipple. I rubbed a finger in her clit as she continued fingering me and sucking my nipple. I gasped as she bit down and moaned louder as she sucked it harder. She switched breast and did the same torture.

I pulled the strings that were holding her outfit together as she pulled mine, causing us to be completely naked now. Tenten flipped around so her dripping wet pussy was dripping down over my dry mouth. I raised my head slightly and licked gently along her folds. She shivered and moaned before bringing it down further and then licking my folds. I slid a tongue into her core and began lick in every angle, moaning as she did the same to me. I hummed, causing my tongue to vibrate as I eat her out deeper. Her wet juices came out and coated my tongue in its warm slick juices. I cummed with her and pinched her nipples with pleasure.

Her brown hair was now out of its buns and she was panting in ecstasy. My red face was hotter then ever as she turned her self back around and began making out with me again. I felt the bed shift as a naked Hinata and Ino came to join us. Tenten went back down to my core and licked it greedily, Hinata and Ino began sucking my nipples greedily. I moved Hinata so her pussy was right over my mouth, and I began to eat her out. I noticed Hinata's fist pump in and out of Ino's pussy, Ino's fist pumping into Tentens, making a giant orgy circle.

I moaned louder and louder as the multi torture began to build up. I heard a loud vibrating noise and then Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gasp in pleasure. I looked up at Hinata's ass noticing a huge vibrator sticking out of it. I would have pouted in jealousy if I wasn't getting all the torture. It only lasted a few more seconds before we all came at the same time. I was panting harder as I looked around, just noticing that there was a world outside from the bed, and that I was still being watched by the guys. I looked at Sasuke to notice his bulge seemed to grow bigger as he was shaking with excitement. Ino was the first to leave the circle as Sai pulled her off to join him on the couch. Tenten and Hinata joined there masters also on the other two couches, moaning as there masters began to please them.

I sat up but was pushed back down as a weight was added on top of me. "That was very nice, Master likes." Sasuke whispered in my ear as he slid his finger into my wet pussy. I moaned again as he put four fingers into it. I removed his shirt and pants in a haste as he pumped his fingers faster. His lips traveled down my collar bone to my nipples and sucked one gently. "Harder, please." I begged him. He smirked and bit down on it and sucked harder. His cock rubbed the outside of her thighs as he grinded into her. He rubbed his thumb against her clit as he switched nipples. I pulled down his boxers and pushed him on his back. I took his cock in my mouth and began to suck it hard.

He groaned and pushed my head further down his cock, making me deep throat him. Just as he was about to explode I released him from my mouth, causing him to growl in anger. I put a finger to his lips and straddled his hips. "See what you get when you leave me hanging high and dry for a week?" I whispered in his ear before sliding him into my core. I moaned as I rode him, going faster and deeper then ever before. He grabbed my hips tightly and made me slam on him harder. My boobs bounced up and down with the fast pace.

I leaned my head back and let out a silent scream as I cummed on his shaft. He cummed with my and bit down on my neck, causing my to lengthen her cum. I fell down in exhaustion, feeling Sasuke run his fingers through her hair. I looked up to see everyone had finished having sex, the smell of it filling the room. I handed Sasuke his shorts as I kissed his forehead. "We better head out before our time is up." I stated to him as I went to get up. "Grab the three outfits you like and I will pay for them." He stated emotionlessly as he pulled on his pants. I blushed and made my way to the changing room, grabbing my three outfits and changing my clothes. I smiled in the mirror as I placed the shirt back on. 'Just like a puppy.' I thought to myself with a smirk.

WOW I CANT BELIEVE IT TOOK A HOUR AND A HALF TO WRITE THIS! REVIEW REVIEW! And yes if anyone is wondering ( i doubt but still) I do like being a slave but i never get a master so i just write fan fictions like i would like them, so i dont know how it really goes. Message me with any requests or questions!


	4. wow

Hi Guys! I finally updated! So yeah! Let me know how i did!

I walked into my house, letting out a sigh. Work had been so stressful; all I wanted to do was lie in bed and fall asleep. I walked into the room and was met with Sasuke sitting on my bed. "Who is this guy who keeps calling you?" He asked suspiciously. I looked down at his hand to see my phone sitting in it. "A guy I met at the mall." I said without concern. He growled and stood up stiffly. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly. "Only I can text you." He growled out before he kissed me roughly.

"Only I can kiss you." He kissed my neck, causing me to moan. "Only I can make you feel this way." He rubbed my pussy through my panties. "Only I can touch this." He suddenly smirked, "Time for your punishment." Then everything went black. I awoke to a strange room and Sasuke nowhere to be found. I moved to get up but found myself to be restrained by leather ropes. "My cherry blossom, you ready for your punishment?" Sasuke purred as he stepped into the room. "Where am I?" I asked, fear clearly heard.

"Slave, you don't speak unless your master says to." He warned as his fingers delicately ran across my stomach. I shivered and nodded, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. He walked over to the table of toys and grabbed the whip. He smacked his palms a few times and then smacked me on the inner thigh. I fought back the urge to scream so instead it came out more like a muffled moan."Ahh I see you like that" he said as he cracked the whip again hitting the opposite leg.

The sensation and tingling coming from my inner thighs matched the tingling pooling between my legs. As sick as it was I liked it and I liked it a lot. He walked back over to the table and ran his hands over the various toys that lied perfectly in place. He removed the spare handcuffs and blind fold and walked back over to me. He removed the shackles and replaced them with the handcuffs. He then crept behind me and placed a blindfold over my eyes.

He grabbed the center chain of the handcuffs and guided me over to the bed that was at the other end of the room. He turned me around and said "Now lie down on the bed behind you" I lowered my body slowly not even aware there was a bed in the room. I rustled a bit trying to get comfortable but my movements were halted when I felt a heavy weight rest behind me. I sat completely still not sure what to do. Then I felt the zipper on my dress being pulled down.

My senses were now extremely heighted since the loss of my sight. The touch of his finger on my skin sent shivers up my spine. The dress fell to my waist exposing my breasts to the cold air lingering in the room. Before I could move my hands to block it, I felt his warms wet lips take my erect nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked on my nipple as if he were a starved baby yearning for its mother's milk. Losing all control of my balance, I fell back onto the bed as he followed along with me. His strong body fell on top of me still keeping my nipple within the confines of his soft lips. Pleasurable moans escaped my lips. My body became restless with the need for more.

This man, whoever he was, worked wonders with his tongue. I felt him trail his wet lips all over my stomach while he pulled what remained of my dress off my body. When my dress was fully removed, I felt the warm of his legs rub up against my hips. I raised my head slightly almost desperate to have his lips return to my skin. It was then I felt something soft rub up against my lips. I knew for sure it wasn't his lips as the feeling of this skin was much smoother.

I moved my lips in closer and gently felt this unknown object with my lips. It was then I got the taste of something sweet yet salty on my lips. I knew exactly what it was as I embraced his hardened member in my mouth sucking on it feverishly. I heard his moans and felt his hands wrap around my head as I stroked his cock with my lips. "That's it take it all you dirty slave." he said as his hips rocked back and forth forcing him deeper and deeper into my mouth. Just his deep voice made my pussy cry out for attention.

I started to moan as well as just hearing his grunts and moans excited me. He pulled out of me and stepped off the bed. I laid there, awaiting for the my next punishment. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet being entered into my hot pussy. I moaned as I felt the odd items being jammed into my hot core before the feel of tape cover my entrance. "What is…" I didn't get to finish before I felt him whip my hip. I moaned and arched my back. "When did you meet him?" He asked again.

"The day you had me have sex with the girls, right before we went to victoria secret." I answered him, awaiting another lashing. "Why did you talk to him? When you already have a master." He asked with a growl. I began to pant, "Because you wouldn't see me, and I wanted you so bad." I admitted as I struggled in the cuffs. Suddenly I felt my inside expand with some sort of fluid. I groaned and rubbed my legs together in discomfort. "It seems the ice is melting. If you wish me to let the water out before it gets to much, you better be a good girl." He said with what sounded like a smirk. I whined and nodded. "What is that slave?" He asked me. "I need you master." I whimpered.

"Tell me Sakura. Has your body ached with need for me?" he said as his arms came around my waists suddenly and his hands squeezed my breasts. "OH GOD YEAH" I moaned. I needed to feel him; my body demanded attention and desired his touch. He slowly traced the outlines of my muscles with his tongue, moving ever so slowly towards my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth while his fingers pinched her nipples. "Tell me babe. How bad do you want me? Tell me how much you need me" He whispered in my ear.

I moaned and arched my back into him. His other hand reached down and pulled the tape off my pussy, feeling the water flow out of my body. He suddenly plunged some unknown object into me. It began to vibrate and spin inside of me; its outer bumps massaging my inside. "Oh god!" I screamed as I began to moan his name. "Like my new toy? I thought it would come in handy one day." He purred in my ear. "Yes master! I love the toy." I complimented him, hoping he would replace it with his own member.

He removed my handcuffs and flipped us over so he was on top. Like music to his ear's he pushed inside of me so deep it sent my body up on the bed. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of him hitting my g-spot. He then pulled back, lifted my legs and placed them on either shoulder. He rocked his hips slowly as he fondled my bundle of nerves causing my lips to squeeze around his cock. Sasuke fought his eyes from closing as he watched me pinch and fondle my nipples.

He could feel himself getting close but he didn't want to reach his climax before I did. He wanted me to scream his name, he wanted to know he was the one that pushed me to my limits. He moved his body down so his lips could be right next to my ear. "Tell me Sakura," he said through hastened breath. "Tell me I am the only one who can make you cum. Tell me how bad you want my cock deep inside of you. Show me how bad you want me" He whispered as he pumped my pussy harder and harder demanding I give him what he wanted.

"It's you Sasuke," I said. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt my body giving in to his will as my walls tightened around him. "Oh fuck Sasuke, yeah, just like that, Oh God…yeah." "Say it Sakura. Tell me who makes you cream" His last words sent me over the edge as I screamed his name while my body shook uncontrollably at the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through my. He felt the warmness coat his cock instantly.

His craving to taste me must have overpowered his will; he pulled out, moved down on the bed and licked me until my body settled. He had never in his life tasted something so sweet. When he felt my body had completely calmed he moved in between my legs and pressed his lips to hers. "I always be yours master." I whispered as I fell asleep in his arms.

WOOOH HOOO! Updated! Review and Review!


End file.
